


Mo Chridhe

by crazddreamer



Category: WWE
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazddreamer/pseuds/crazddreamer
Summary: Workaholc!Drew and Lonely!Reader get their lines crossed during an argument. Angry sex ensues, and that seems to clear it right upInspiration: "I'm trying to bruise your ass, not your heart"





	Mo Chridhe

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted to Tumblr: EvilAngel84
> 
> Translations:  
> Mo chridhe – my heart  
> M’eudail – my darling

Disgusted, you tossed your phone onto the bed beside you, watching almost satisfied as it bounced and flipped over. You didn’t want to see your home screen anyway, a full length photo of your boyfriend Drew McIntyre. It had been too long since you had seen him, his travel schedule fully booked with only one or two days home in the last 6 weeks. Currently, he had called you from the road to announce that he had decided to fly home to Scotland right before the next international tour to see his family, which was only days away. Meaning he wasn't coming home to see you before he left for two weeks.

Yes, you knew your anger was misplaced. Logically, you knew he missed his family, but you missed him too. Jealousy was a bitter pill to swallow, and you had unloaded on him, calling him every name in the book while you held back angry tears of frustration. Pain also blossomed in your chest because he had never mentioned inviting you along. It would have meant the world to you to finally meet his parents and siblings, but that hadn’t happened.

For his part, Drew barely said a word, just letting you word vomit and sob through the phone. His deep, gruff voice only said one sentence before you hung up on him. “Are you done, Princess?”

That had sent you over the edge. Curled up against your pillows, you tried to wipe the tears away, but they just kept coming. Missing Drew was like slow torture. Every call or text from him sent your heart into overdrive, only to have your stomach drop out when he hurried off the line. He was a busy man, and he couldn’t spend all day talking to you.

There were times where you questioned the relationship, if it was worth it. It wasn’t like you just sat at home, waiting for him to arrive like a dog with a newspaper. You had a career, you owned your own business, you had friends, a social life. All that got put on hold anytime he came home just so you could absorb his attention for 48 hours. Even then, he was doing laundry, re-packing, going to the gym, and hanging out with his friends. There never seemed to be enough time for just the two of you. And when he was injured, it was almost worse than him being on the road. Every single day, from dawn til dusk, he was in rehab or at the gym.

Eyes growing heavy, you snuggled down into your bed, ignoring the vibrating tones coming form your phone. If it was Drew, you were in no state to talk to him. If it was anyone else, they could wait. Right now, you needed some quiet, some peace, and maybe some inner reflection on if being with Drew was truly good for you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Unsure of what woke you up, you squinted in the near darkness of your bedroom. The sun was coming up, but it was a long way off from time to get out of bed. Eyes searching, they fell on the club chair in the corner of the room, a dark shadow sitting there, one ankle across the other knee the only clear image you could see.

Even as the shadows danced around the room, you knew who it was. Drew was home, but you were not relieved or excited to see him. The fight between you two was too fresh, words spoken that cut to the bone. Obviously you were not expecting him and trepidation swam in your stomach as you pushed yourself upright, but made no move to get out of bed.

Silence seemed to stretch between you two, until finally he spoke. “Hanging up on me was very rude, Darling.”

His voice seemed to brush against you, and your panties flooded as goosebumps raised on your skin. Drew always had complete power over your body, and he knew how to wield his voice to get the desired reactions out of you.

Softly clearing your throat, you raised your chin in defiance. “Don’t you have a show to do tonight?”

Pushing himself up from the chair, he slowly crossed the distance to your side. He was in no rush. “I asked for some time off.”

Your heart soared, but you kept your expression blank. Time off, honestly, meant nothing to you anymore. Time off meant he was always somewhere else, doing anything else, other than spending time with you. “I hope you enjoy it.”

A shaft of sunlight peered over the horizon through the window and caught his face, making you go breathless. His expression was wry, like he saw humor in the situation, but knew you didn’t. Drew’s gray eyes were focused completely on you, holding you locked down. “Oh, I will.”

Without warning, his hand snaked out and encircled your upper arm. His grip was solid, but there was no pressure. His intention was not to hurt you, but to maneuver your body how he wanted it. Dragging you out of bed, careful that your feet were not wrapped in the sheets, he bent you over so that your stomach and chest were against the bedclothes.

Clad only in a t-shirt and blue lace panties, the coolness of the air made the skin of your legs raise up. Closing your eyes, you knew what was next, but you didn’t struggle.

“Oh, Princess, how I have missed this sight.”

Before you could respond, his hand whistled through the air, the only warning you got before it connected with your ass. A high squeak followed by a low moan ripped from your throat. Without meaning to, you raised yourself up on your arms, but Drew was there quickly to stop that behavior.

“No, no. Flat!” His large hand was placed squarely between your shoulder blades and he pressed down. Minimal effort from him, but it felt like a rock was laying on your back. Drew forgot his own strength sometimes.

Leaving his hand on your back, he continued swatting your ass. “Do you know,” he began as his breath came out in short pants, “that from the time that you hung up on me, the entire flight home, and the car ride to our driveway, I was hard? You do that to me. That fire in you, your passion. You make me so hard I can’t focus on my matches, I can’t focus during creative meetings, and I can’t say no to you!”

You didn’t understand the last part, but your confusion faded away quickly under his ministrations. Your cheeks were on fire, surely beet red, your underwear rubbing against your skin almost arousingly painful. “Drew,” you rasped.

Without warning, the spankings stopped, and your underwear was ripped from your body like some sort of magic trick. One moment there, the next, gone. You had no time to catch your breath before Drew’s thick thumb was pressing into your dripping core, his index finger rubbing your clit.

“Drew!” This time when you reared up, he allowed it, his hand coming around to your neck, grasping it firmly, but not constricting your airflow. Bowing backwards, your ass perked out, your head thrown back, you cried for mercy. Your hands gripped the sheets beneath you when he found your spot, his thumb so large and thick it felt as if there were more than one finger inside of you.

Leaning down, he pressed his nose into your hair behind your ear, growls emanating from his chest rumbling against your body. “What do you want, Princess? Do you want to cum on my fingers? Rocking against me like a little slut. Look at my little whore, crying for my attention, throwing tantrums like a little girl. Well you have my attention, do you like what I do to you when you have it?”

You couldn’t speak, tears of anticipation leaked from the corners of your eyes, so close to cumming, but just not quite able to get there. Little whines escaped your throat, silently pleading Drew to finish you off.

Suddenly he stepped back completely, leaving you to slump against the bed, now in full blown sobs. Anticipation melted into frustration, sweet agony thrumming in your veins.

Rustling came from behind you, but you knew better than to look. You had made that mistake once, and only once. Your knuckles were white as they clenched the sheets beneath you, sunshine slowly crawling across the floor and up over the bed as time passed. You stayed where you were, not moving, your pussy dripping, legs shaking, ragged breaths escaping your lungs.

“Oh _mo chridhe_ , you are an absolutely wonder.”

The rapture in his voice sent a shiver down your spine, warmed only when he draped his naked body over yours. Slowly, he gathered your shirt in his hands and pulled it over your head. Letting out a low moan, you craned your neck back to fit against his shoulder. “Drew, please,” you begged.

“Hmm? What do you want, my love? You want so many things, so you’ll have to be very specific.” His beard scraped against the sensitive skin of your neck, his lips pressing tiny kisses to soothe the ache.

Inside, you knew this teasing was his form of punishment. Your body craved his, your heart cried for his, and he held back, like he always did, inching your passion higher and higher until you snapped.

“I want—” you began, your breath coming out in short gasps as his hands cupped your breasts, rolling your nipples between his fingers and plucking at them. “I want you.”

He rumbled in his chest. “Oh I know. But _how_? Come on, _mo chridhe,_ tell me.” Knocking your legs wider apart with his feet, he positioned his cock at your entrance, but did not move further except to rub your wetness on his shaft.

“Drew, _please,_ please I need you inside of me. I need you touching me, gripping my hair and scratching my back! Just _please,_ please fuck me!”

Still, he did not do as you asked. “Really? I rushed to your side when you were upset only to be used by you? You only want me for my body? That’s disappointing.” His tone was gruff, laced with a reprimand.

Dropping your head, your arms buckled. He was angry. Your argument over the phone pushed him over the edge. Were you asking for too much from him? You didn’t think so, but maybe he did.

“I’m sorry,” you whispered.

One hand gripped your hair and pulled your head up, a twisted mockery of your request. “What was that?”

Keeping your focus on the far wall, you felt yourself relax under him, resigned. “I’m sorry.”

Drew’s hips reared back and in one thrust forward, he was fully enveloped by you, causing your whole body to shove forward against the mattress. Your mouth opened, but no sounds came out, even as a groan was seemingly ripped from him.

“I don’t want you to be sorry, Princess!” He pulled out and rammed back into you in quick succession. “I want you to say what you want from me, because I am not a damn mind reader!” Reaching beneath you, he pinched your clit, causing a high squeak. “What. Do. You. WANT!” he demanded each time his hips met yours, your stinging ass throbbing.

Gulping in air, you wailed. “I want you, Drew! All of you! I want you to come home because you miss me! I want you to spend more time with me! I don’t want to be left out anymore! I want to go to Scotland with you and meet your family! I don’t want to be an afterthought!”

The words poured out of you, tears streaming down your cheeks. Grunting, he pulled out of you, lifted you into his arms, turning so that his ass rested on the bed. He tossed your legs over his arms, bending you in half and bringing the two of you face to face as your arms encircled his neck. Your fingers wrapped themselves in his hair, the only anchor you had. He wasted no time sliding you back over his shaft, the both of you groaning at the exquisite friction. As he moved, he kissed you deeply, your body going into overdrive as soon as you felt his tongue across your lips.

“You are my world, _m’eudail._ I breathe for you. All of this traveling I do for work, is to make sure I can give you the life you deserve.” Drew’s voice was soft against your cheek even as the two of you panted together. “I get focused on my task, and if you don’t tell me, I lose sight of what matters. I need you to remind me to come home.”

Part of you didn’t understand. How in the world could a person need to be reminded to go home? Yanking on his hair, you watched as Drew allowed his head to fall back so you could place open mouthed kisses to his neck and collar bone. “I always want you with me. I miss you when you are gone. Oh my god,” you groaned when he gripped your ass a little tighter.

Drew picked up the pace, moans and grunts the only sounds echoing off the walls. “Fuck, fuck _fuck_ ,” he chanted, nipping at your jaw with his teeth.

Whipping you around, Drew laid you on the bed, crawling over you, slamming into your pussy with a vengeance you had never seen or felt from him before. Sex with Drew was always mind blowing and life affirming, but this was something new. A vulnerability had opened up between the two of you, and you couldn’t help but hold him close, wishing he could understand how much you craved him.

Leaning back, Drew locked eyes with you. “Cum, Princess. I can’t hold back anymore. I need you to cum. Tell me!”

A simple tilt of your hips had his cock rubbing against your spot as your hand snaked down your belly to rub at your clit. “So close, Drew, so, _so_ , close. Oh my god, right there. Don’t stop, please. Please. Please!”

“Cum now!” he roared, and you felt a spurt of his cum coat your insides, you lost control, your orgasm seizing your body. Every muscle locked, and your legs tried to close around Drew’s hips as he grinded against your clit, rubbing mercilessly.

“Shit!” you squealed, ass lifting off the bed. Riding wave after wave together, Drew slowed to a stop, collapsing in your arms, breathing heavily.

His weight against you felt right, so you held him close, enjoying the few moments of peace.

“I love you, Princess,” he whispered against your cheek. “I have something for you.”

“Hmm?” you asked lazily. You only thought at the moment was if you could manage get to work in the hour you had.

Slipping from your body, the both of you groaning, Drew crossed the room to the chair where a piece of paper lay. You hadn’t noticed it earlier, probably due to the darkness of the room. You pushed yourself upright as he handed it to you.

“Before you laid into me on the phone, I was going to tell you, I bought you a ticket so you could come with me. But you didn’t let me get that far.”

Staring at the place ticket in your hand, round trip to Scotland, your heart shattered at your mistake. “Oh Drew.”

Kissing your forehead he climbed under the sheets, dragging you with him and covering the two of you up. “I miss you when I’m gone, and when I’m home, I try not to disrupt your life too much. Every day I am reminded that you don’t need me, that you have a life here when I’m on the road.” A protest rose up in your throat but Drew shushed you, keeping you firmly against him.

“I need you very much. I always feel so broken when you aren’t here. Honestly, I try to be understanding, and patient. I’m sorry I threw a fit,” you muttered, your nose in his chest hair.

He chuckled. “We need to work on our communication.” Shifting so he could lift your chin, he met your gaze with his own. “I’m into trying to bruise your ass, not your heart.”

Smiling, you reached up and kissed him deeply, the plane ticket clutched in your hand.

“I love you,” you whispered.

“I love you, _mo chridhe_.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably THE WORST sex scene I've ever written. I struggled with this story a lot, rewriting it with 4 different plotlines before settling on this one.


End file.
